


Gada Parva

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Kamarupa Kathalu Universe [2]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I Don't Even Know, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: A beauty. A brat. A hurled mace. A ruined date. No, it's not a shipfic.





	Gada Parva

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts), [Ramya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramya/gifts).



> This work is dedicated to:
> 
> @CarminaVulcana, who was eager to read about "some of these hilarious matchmaking meetings of the two princes with the various princesses" following the fic 'Phew... These Boys!'
> 
> @Ramya, who wanted "more about the brats" following the above fic!
> 
> (These were ancient prompts, I know, but @avani is giving me the perfect opportunity to answer as many pending prompts as possible... so!)

"Why the summons, Amma?" Bhallaladeva marches in with his choicest frown.

"Ah, here's my elder son, Bhallaladeva," Sivagami affectionately places her hand over Bhalla's grime-laden back. "He has a thing for bull-fighting, you see. Bhalla, come and say Namaste to the Maharaj and Maharani of Saurashtra."

 _Oh no, they have a daughter too._ Bhalla already knows where things are going.

"It's a pleasure to see you, son," the Maharaj of Saurashtra flashes what Bhalla instantly recognises to be a very opportunistic smile. "Vallabhi, child, come and greet Bhallaladeva, don't be shy."

 _She's the opposite of shy, Your Highness,_  Bhalla smirks to himself, not failing to notice the princess' steadfast gaze in the direction of his bare chest as she comes forward to greet him.

"Why don't we allow the youngsters to talk for a while? Come, let me show you the garden meanwhile," Sivagami gives Bhalla a very meaningful smile before ushering her guests away.

Bhalla is far from amused, and knows precisely what to do.

"Excuse me for a moment, Vallabhi, I'll be right back after a quick bath," he lies, tongue firmly in cheek.

*******

 

Rajkumari Vallabhi is an ecstatic soul today.

Never in her wildest dreams has she imagined spending an evening with the famed elder Prince of Mahishmati. ALONE.

The guest suite of Mahishmati has at least a dozen mirrors, and Vallabhi is thankful for it. She must try to enhance her sex appeal in the brief time she has before His Hotness makes a re-entry.

A quick dash of kohl, smudged out at the edges for the extra drama... a deliberate unhooking of the gold anklets so that they can fall off her feet in a mere couple of steps, and if she is lucky--

THUD!!!!

Vallabhi whirls around, startled.

The sight that greets her eyes is scary, to say the least.

A long-range mace has landed less than an inch behind her, its long chain winding in a never-ending spiral.

"Who... who's there?" Vallabhi manages to stammer, but the only reply she gets is the not-so-flattering echo of her own voice.

She shifts a few steps to the right, and voila! The mace has shifted too, blocking her path more menacingly than ever.

"Ghost! GHOST!" Vallabhi shrieks in horror as she runs for her dear life, her anklets a long-forgotten memory.

*******

 

"Answer me, Bhalla!" Sivagami demands furiously. "What made the princess run like a hundred mad dogs were after her? And wait... WHAT were you doing with your mace? Don't make that innocent face, Bhalla, I KNOW it's your doing!"

"Ah, Amma, had I known that a mere hurling of my mace would have scared her off like this, I might have tried something simpler to thwart her dismal attempts to seduce me," Bhalla replies blithely. "And don't try to look for her anklets... Baahu has given them to his Nithya Akka already."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, Nithya is what I call the villager present in EVERY scene!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Surprises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975352) by [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/pseuds/arpita)
  * [Not All Shall be Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026895) by [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/pseuds/arpita)
  * [Denial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038475) by [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/pseuds/arpita)
  * [Misgivings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239508) by [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/pseuds/arpita)
  * [Indulgences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293373) by [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/pseuds/arpita)
  * [Tyagamati](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386412) by [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/pseuds/CarminaVulcana)
  * [Unspoken Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756501) by [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/pseuds/arpita)




End file.
